At Odds
by SG7
Summary: Teyla holds a secret that she knows she must share with Colonel Sheppard. How will he react? What will he say?


**At Odds**

**Chapter 1**

What? Rodney defended as the four of them returned to the control room after their latest mission. "We managed to get out alive. And take down the entire wraithe operation on the planet."

"Yeh. Only because Teyla used mind control." Sheppard pointed out.

"And did you see how close I was to being wraithe food. That isn't exactly my idea of a good mission." Rodney complained.

"We got the job done now didn't we" Sheppard tried to reason.

"Blew up the whole operation they had going" Ronan cut in.

"Hello! I was the one that was this close to being wraithe food!" Rodney whined, making a small gesture with his thumb and index finger to show how close he was.

"Don't worry Rodney. Everything turned out fine." Sheppard tried to reason with him. "Look! You're standing here talking to the rest of us aren't you?"

"Look. I'm heading to the mess hall for some dinner, anyone else care to join me?" Rodney offered, changing the subject.

Ronan, Teyla and Sheppard all nodded and gave Rodney _that _look.

"What?" Rodney defended. "How am I supposed to do anything on an empty stomach?"

"I'm going off to work out for a bit." Ronan replied. "How bout you Teyla, wanna come?"

Teyla nodded "Perhaps later"

Ronan headed off in the direction of the sparring room hoping to find someone there to work out with.

Sheppard waited till there was only Teyla and himself left there and looked towards Teyla who appeared to be seemingly quiet.

"Teyla?" Sheppard questioned

Teyla turned to Sheppard speaking with hesitation. "John?"

"You ok Teyla?" Sheppard had deep concern in his voice. "You seem unusually quiet"

"I...am...fine." Teyla responded hoping that he wouldn't question any further.

"You don't look so good. You sure you're ok? You've hardly said a word all the way back here."

"Yes, It's nothing...I'm just going to stop by and see Dr. Keller." Teyla turned to head in the direction of the infirmary.

Colonel Sheppard turned to Teyla putting his hand on her shoulder. "What for? Is there something wrong? Did something happen back there that I should know about?

Teyla paused for a long moment before deciding if now was the time to tell Sheppard, knowing that she would have to tell him eventually. "There is something that I need to tell you John." It took Teyla a minute to catch her thoughts and breath. "I...am...pregnant."

"What?" Sheppard almost gasped in shock.

"I am pregnant." Teyla repeated without looking into Sheppard's eyes.

"You're kidding me right?"

"No John, I am not." Teyla reassured him.

Sheppard tried to gain his composure "How far along are you?"

"About three and a half months." Teyla admitted.

"And how long have you known?" Sheppard questioned with sharpness to his voice

Teyla turned her head away "About three months." She could suddenly feel an uneasiness building between the two of them

"You are three and a half months pregnant? And you've just decided to tell me now?" Sheppard barked.

Teyla tried to look towards Sheppard "I had been hoping to tell you sooner, I just coul-."

"Do you have any idea? All this time we have been going out off world and I have been putting you at risk" Sheppard cut in.

"John." Teyla interrupted. "I've been perfectly fine, and I haven't let anything happen."

"Yeh so far."

"And I am being very careful to make sure that nothing does." Teyla shot back.

"That's right you will. For as of right now I am taking you off active field duty." Sheppard ordered.

"But John!" Teyla argued.

"Decision's final." Sheppard snapped with slight anger in his tone.

"Please John!" Teyla tried to gain her composure in front of Colonel Sheppard. "You don't have to do this. I am perfectly capable of performing my duties just like everyone else on the team. And I would not be a burden to anyone on the team. I am only pregnant, not incapable."

"Sorry Teyla. It's my decision to make and I have made it." Sheppard was not giving in to Teyla. "You seemed to think that it was ok to know that you were pregnant while we've been going off on missions, without informing me. Now I've made the decision to take you off active field duty."

"This is precisely why I was reluctant to tell you in the first place." Teyla was now very aggravated. She figured at least he would have heard her out and at least gave her a chance to prove herself.

"Look I am responsible for the safety of each member of my team." Sheppard was getting noticeably agitated by Teyla's insistence. "I have a debriefing with Colonel Carter in twenty minutes. I'd like to get a shower in before that. I'll come find you and we'll finish this discussion later."

"Of course." Teyla conceded. Tears started to well up inside her. She had a feeling that this was what would happen when she told him. She thought to herself that perhaps it would have been better to not say anything as long as possible until she knew that she could no longer hide her condition. However she had already realized that she would not have been able to keep her pregnancy from him for much longer anyway as she knew that she was now beginning to show. She had just been very good at concealing it from the others.

**Chapter 2**

"Come in!" Colonel Carter motioned Colonel Sheppard to a chair in front of her desk. "So...Rodney tells me you guys crashed a hive ship into the surface of the planet.

Yep."

And as I can see managed to get back without any incident?" Carter observed sounding rather surprised.

"Yeh. You could say that." Sheppard answered, not saying much.

"That's good. It's one less hive ship that the galaxy has to deal with."

"Yeh." Colonel Sheppard leaned back in his chair appearing rather quiet

"Are you ok?" Colonel Carter questioned. "I get the impression that something seems to be bothering you."

"Yeh, I'm fine. It's Teyla actually." He stated rather flatly.

"Teyla?" Carter asked in surprise. "Something I should know about?"

"Yeh. Did Teyla happen to mention to you that she was pregnant?" Colonel Sheppard cut to the chase.

"Well, no. She never mentioned anything to me." Carter sounding just as surprised as Sheppard felt when Teyla told him.

"Yeh, she just decided to tell me that she was pregnant when we got back from the mission this afternoon." Colonel Sheppard was sounding let down.

"Well...Uh...ok." Colonel Carter didn't know what to say. "It's the first I've been told about it."

"Let's just say I wasn't too impressed when she told me." Sheppard added.

"I guess you wouldn't be. How far along did she tell you she was?" Colonel Carter inquired.

"About three and a half months."

"I see." Colonel Carter acknowledged.

"And what is worse, is that she's known for about three. However she only just decided to tell me now. Which is why I was not too impressed." Sheppard pointed out.

Colonel Carter suddenly had a concerned look on her face. "You've had her going with the team on missions for all of that time."

"Believe me I know." Sheppard answered with very little enthusiasm. "I've taken her off active field duty as of today."

"Ok." Colonel Carter didn't object. "And she's ok with that?"

"I wouldn't exactly say that. It's Teyla." Colonel Sheppard emphasized.

"Good point." Carter agreed.

"Well you can just imagine how well that went over." Sheppard leaned forward in his chair.

"Yeh. With her I can imagine." Colonel Carter offered.

"Now you see where I'm coming from." Sheppard gave a long sarcastic sigh

"Would you like me to talk to her?" She asked. "It might help if I talk to her."

"I should be fine." Colonel Sheppard reassured Colonel Carter.

"She is a part of your team, and you are her team leader. She did agree to be under your command and follow your orders." Colonel Carter reminded him.

"I know. I'll be able to talk to her. I told her that we would have a talk later today anyway. I just wanted to have a clear head when I did so I don't let my emotions cloud my decisions."

"Just remember if you need me to talk to her." Carter reassured him

"I know." Sheppard cut in.

**Chapter 3**

Two Months Later

"Hey! Teyla! Wait up!" Sheppard ran to catch up with Teyla as she was heading to the infirmary after everyone parted ways after getting back from the mission.

Teyla turned to Sheppard knowing the conversation that was about to take place. She had just hoped that she would have been able to avoid the situation. After all she went out to rescue him, Rodney and Ronan earlier in the day from a planet that she had once visited when she would do trading for her people before she joined Atlantis. She had completely gone against Colonel Sheppard's orders that she was not to be going out on any more field missions, that she had been temporarily relieved of active duty. That is at least until she's had her baby.

"I think that you and I need to have a talk." Sheppard stated as matter of fact.

"John?" Teyla replied with hesitation in her voice. "I was just heading the infirmary"

"Are you ok?" Sheppard questioned

"It's nothing. Dr. Keller just wants to do a routine physical." Teyla lied hoping that Colonel Sheppard would just leave it at that. "So I told her I would stop by this morning, and as you can see I didn't."

"Look. That's what I want to talk to you about." Sheppard explained.

"I can stop by after I see Dr. Keller if you'd like. I did promise her I'd see her as soon as I got back."

Colonel Sheppard looked to Teyla noticing that since they got back that she didn't look one hundred percent. However didn't press the issue as he knew that he would be having a nice long talk with her later anyway. He also figured that she wouldn't be honest with him about her visit to Dr. Keller anyway.

"Alright then come find me later. I really would really like us to have a talk." Sheppard walked beside Teyla till he got to the corridor that he would be going down to get to his office.

"Of course." Teyla nodded in agreement with emptiness in her tone as they parted ways. "I will stop by later."

"Teyla!" Dr. Keller greeted. "Come in. What can I do for you?" She offered as she placed a few pill bottles on a shelf in a cabinet and turned towards Teyla.

"You suggested I see you if I felt the slightest bit under the weather after any mission." Teyla answered as she sat on one of the beds that Dr. Keller motioned her to.

"That I did. Are you feeling any pain?" Dr. Keller probed. Dr. Keller gathered her stethoscope and chart board and placed her pen in her lab coat pocket.

Teyla paused for a moment to catch her breath. "Ah. No. I am just feeling a little wooziness. I'm sure it's nothing and...I'm just overreacting." She tried to reason.

"Well, let's take a look. I would never tell you that you are too cautious." Dr. Keller motioned Teyla to have a seat on one of the beds beside her.

Dr. Keller spent the next fifteen minutes examining Teyla. She also ran a couple of scans and other tests.. Teyla wasn't even sure of all the things that Dr. Keller was doing, but was confident in her abilities as a doctor.

"I will always say that it is better to be safe than sorry." Dr. Keller commented. "If you ever feel that there is anything wrong, then it wouldn't hurt to get you checked out.

"You're right. Teyla agreed.

Dr. Keller was examining the Baby's heartbeat. "So I thought that Colonel Sheppard didn't want you going on any more missions till after the baby was born? How did you convince him to change his mind?"

"Ah I didn't." Teyla muttered quietly. I found out that Major Lorn's team was not able to find them on the planet and since I had done trading there before, I had convinced Major Lorn that I could help him find Colonel Sheppard and the rest of the team.

"Oh?" Dr. Keller sounded surprised.

"Actually I think that he is...rather upset with me about it right now. See, when I found out that they were trapped on the planet, I knew that I could show Major Lorn where they were being held captive and help get them as I knew the planet very well from my days of trading. That was before coming here. And I knew that I would be able to find where Colonel Sheppard and the others were and how to get them out. Somehow I have a feeling that I am going to be getting a very long lecture from him later about it. He made it clear that he wants to have a serious talk ." Teyla did not sound too enthusiastic.

"Well, I can't really say as I can blame him." Dr. Keller tried to reason.

"I know." Teyla agreed. "I just couldn't sit back and do nothing while knowing that they were out there on the planet and in trouble. I know I went against his wishes. However I did manage to lead a team and rescue them."

"He is responsible for all of you on his team. So it is understandable if he is upset with you." Dr. Keller pointed out. "You should try to see it from his point of view."

"Yes. I suppose you are right there." Teyla sighed.

"Ok Teyla. I think we're done. Everything checks out fine. You don't appear to have anything wrong. No abnormalities that I was able to detect. And your baby seems to be doing just fine. It looks as though all you will really need to do is just get some rest. Dr. Keller pulled up her stool beside Teyla. In fact I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I too would like to recommend that you not go on any more missions till after the baby's born. Just as a precaution. Now I know I had said that there was nothing wrong, so I won't order you. But just to be on the safe side, I would avoid going on any missions. At least till after the baby is born. After all you are getting farther along in your pregnancy.

"Yes, of course." Teyla nodded in agreement. "And after the colonel's talk I'm sure you won't have to worry about me going off world anymore. You know, I really shouldn't have bothered you"

"It is never a bother. My door is always open." Dr. Keller reassured her.

**Chapter 4**

"Teyla!. Colonel Sheppard looked up to acknowledge Teyla standing in the doorway of his office. Teyla could sense the uneasiness that loomed between them as she stood at the doorway. Truthfully she was hoping to avoid this conversation all together though somehow knew that wouldn't be the case. Neither one had really being saying much to each other since that day she told him that she was pregnant.

"I was just heading to the mess hall to grab a bite to eat, when I had remembered that you wished to speak with me." Teyla indicated. "I hope I'm not interrupting" Teyla noticed that Colonel Sheppard appeared to be engrossed in paperwork that he was working on. "I can come back later if you are busy."

"No, not at all." Sheppard said to her, trying to smile and keep his composure. Come in. Just give me a minute to put away what I was working on here and I'll join you.". Sheppard would have just preferred to stay where he was but decided that it would be best to join her rather than try to convince her to stay. So he put away the mission report he was working on and walked with her to the mess hall. Each avoiding the inevitable conversation.

"If it is about the mission earlier-" Teyla finally saying with hesitation as they entered the mess hall

"Yeh. About that." Sheppard interrupted as he poured himself a mug of coffee and then took a sip. "Why can't I ever find the sugar when I want it?" Sheppard was looking around for the sugar container.

Teyla reached for the Jar that was tucked behind the jug of cream and passed it to Sheppard. "I thought you didn't take anything in yours?"

"Well sometimes I need a change." Sheppard offered, knowing that the coffee on Atlantis was somewhat like a Christmas present. You never know what you're going to get until you pour a mug. And today was no exception. Colonel Sheppard noticed how pregnant Teyla was when she was reaching for the sugar container.

Teyla placed a sandwich and juice on her tray before taking a table in the one corner of the mess hall.

Sheppard took a brown bread chicken salad sandwich and an apple and placed it on his tray. He looked towards Teyla as she made her way to the table. Sheppard could feel the awkwardness between the two of them as he made his way to the other side of the table opposite her.

"I know. I had agreed that...in my condition." Teyla paused for a moment. "That I would not go off on any more missions till after the baby comes."

"We can see how that one turned out now can't we?" Sheppard observed sounding somewhat irritated yet cutting to the chase.

"I know John. And I promise...it...will not happen again." Teyla trailed off with a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"It better not." Sheppard pealed the wrapper off his sandwich then took a long sip from his mug of coffee. "Look Teyla. I know how much you want to be out there. Doing the same things the rest of the team is doing. But you have to realize that I am responsible for the safety of each and every member of my team and that includes you. And weather I like it or not, that also includes your unborn child. And today you clearly disobeyed my orders. I can't be having you do that." Colonel Sheppard paused for a moment trying to clear his mind of his disappointment of Teyla's earlier actions. "However Teyla, I want you to know that you are still a very valuable member of my team."

"Am I?" Teyla shot back in defense. "You have not let me participate or go on any missions since I first made you aware of my condition. And truthfully that was why I was reluctant to inform you of my pregnancy in the first place." Teyla picked away at her sandwich not wanting to make eye contact with Colonel Sheppard. Already she was losing her appetite and was in no mood to finish eating. Teyla pushed her tray aside and took a drink of her juice.

"Teyla..." Sheppard tried to reason.

"As I said to you when I first informed you that I was expecting, I am perfectly capable of performing my duties like everyone else and would not be a burden or a hindrance to anyone on the team. Surely you can see that now after today."

"I know. You were great out there today. I don't doubt your abilities Teyla. It is just that..." Colonel Sheppard gave a long pause as he took another drink from his mug. "If anything were to happen to you-"

"Obviously I can see that you have already made up your mind and this will be getting nowhere." Teyla snapped back. "So I don't even see why we are even having this conversation."

"Come on Teyla! Just what if something unforeseen were to have happened to you out there?"

"Everything was fine." She argued.

"Maybe it was this time, but what about the next time? What then?"

"John, I already promised that there wouldn't be a next time. Besides, Dr. Keller also suggested that I not go on any more missions anyway."

"She did?" He sounded both surprised and relieved that finally someone else agreed with him.

"Yes." Teyla admitted. "She thought it best to take it easy till after the baby comes."

"Speaking of Dr. Keller? How did that go?" Sheppard asked as he lowered his voice, changing the subject, hoping that it might take the tension off the conversation. "It wasn't just a routine checkup now was it?" Sheppard looked deep into her eyes. However He knew full well that she likely wouldn't give him an honest answer.

"No." Teyla admitted after a moment. "I was feeling a little _off_ and thought it best to go see her. I just figured it wasn't anything that I needed to concern you with. Besides I really didn't want to give you any more reason-"

"For me to be mad at you for clearly going against my orders?"

"Yes you could say that." Teyla nodded. "I knew that you had disapproved of and were angry with my being a part of the rescue team."

"Well rightfully so."

"John, we have hardly spoken a word to each other since the day I told you of my pregnancy, so I did not feel you would be concerned."

"What's that supposed to mean? Sheppard defended. Sheppard suddenly felt a pain of hurt from Teyla's comment.

"It's nothing. Teyla shot back.

"Teyla?" Sheppard leaned into the table and was now curious.

"As it turned out, Dr. Keller said that I was fine. That I probably just needed to get a little bit of rest is all." Teyla looked over at the clock on the wall noticing the time. "And with that I should really be going." Tears started to well up inside her and she was suddenly wishing that she were anywhere else but sitting in the mess hall across from Colonel Sheppard. She hated the fact that the two of them were arguing. Before she told him she was pregnant, they had become close friends, and since then, it seemed a cold air loomed between the two of them. And she wished for all the world that their friendship could go back to the way it was before she told him of her pregnancy. Teyla got up from the table having barely touched her meal.

"Teyla wait! Just...just hear me out for a few more minutes." Colonel Sheppard got up and looked across to Teyla hoping that she would at least give him a couple of minutes longer. Sheppard knew that he wasn't doing very well with their conversation and wanted to try to make it right with her.

"John, it is getting late, can we please finish this tomorrow?" Teyla questioned as she was getting ready to leave. She really didn't want to continue this discussion as it was eating her up inside that they were at odds with each other.

"I know." Sheppard really didn't want to let their conversation end with a rift between them. However he didn't want to make things any worse. "Ok. Can I at least walk you back to your quarters then? At least give me a chance to finish our conversation?"

"Don't you mean _YOUR_conversation?" Teyla clarified.

"Alright I deserved that one." Sheppard conceded. "I just don't want us to leave this discussion the way it is. It would be just a few minutes. That's all I'm asking for."

"Well, alright then." Teyla agreed reluctantly. "You are probably right that we shouldn't leave things the way they are."

Sheppard convinced Teyla to take a longer way back to her quarters and walk along part of the outer perimeter of the city. He occasionally stopped along the railing in spots to catch glimpses of the sun setting beautifully over the ocean. He had noticed that Teyla had become quiet and had not said much of anything since they had left the mess hall a few minutes earlier. He also knew that he was mostly to blame for that.

"On earth our fishermen have a saying "Red sky at night, sailors delight. Red sky in morning sailors take warning." Sheppard finally said as he pointed to the bright red sunset fading off into the distance. Sheppard was hoping that he would be able to ease the tension that loomed between them.

"So tomorrow shall be a good day then?" Teyla questioned finally saying something after a few minutes of walking, figuring she should at least say something to him.

"I guess if you believe in that stuff." Sheppard shrugged and then turned to Teyla. "Look Teyla, I know I've been a little rough on you about this whole situation."

Teyla took a seat on a long metal bench that was just behind them with Sheppard taking a seat beside her. She was feeling somewhat tired but decided not to say anything as she knew that Colonel Sheppard wanted to finish their conversation. Teyla gave Sheppard an obvious glare.

"OK, maybe a little more than that." Sheppard admitted. "But you have to understand where I am coming from. When we go off world on any mission, there is always a potential for danger and I don't want to be putting you or your baby at risk."

"I know." Teyla nodded. "This also has not been an easy adjustment for me." Teyla finally spoke up as she gently caressed her noticeably bulging abdomen, to acknowledge her condition.

"I know I probably should have told you this earlier Teyla, but I want to thank you for what you did out there today. Yes you did go against my orders which I wasn't happy about, however that doesn't mean I shouldn't thank you for what you did out there. I and the rest of the team do owe you that much. You put yourself out there for us."

"As I'm sure that you would have done the same in my place." Teyla cut in. "So can you really blame me for my actions John?" Teyla finally started to open up to Colonel Sheppard.

"No I can't. However it doesn't make me any less happy that you disobeyed my orders."

"My whole pregnancy has been something that is...taking me a little more getting used to then I would have liked. Finding where my place is within the team, and here on Atlantis."

"Teyla, I've already told you that you are a very valuable member of my team, even if you are not on active duty. You don't have to do anything to prove yourself."

"I know. Among things, not...being able to go off world on team missions is hard to adjust to."

"I can understand that." Sheppard agreed. "You have the support of each of us. And besides it's only a temporary thing. In a little while you'll have the baby and shortly after in no time you'll be back in action." Sheppard tried to reassure Teyla

"It is just that I am so used to being out there doing something.

"I know." Sheppard agreed

Ohh!" Teyla felt her baby kicking.

"Teyla?" Sheppard suddenly had a worried look.

A smile came across Teyla's face. "It's ok John. It is just the baby being very active and I can feel the baby kicking right now." Teyla gently caressed her abdomen in the place where the baby was kicking.

"Really?" Colonel Sheppard asked

"Uh hum. Here." Teyla took one of Colonel Sheppard's hands with both of hers and gently placed it on her abdomen in the place where the baby was kicking. "Can you feel that?" Teyla asked.

"Yeh." Colonel Sheppard gave little smile. "Pretty active little guy isn't he?"

"He?" Teyla questioned.

"Well ok. He or She." Sheppard clarified. "I don't know how you can get used to that."

"It is most joyful." Teyla beamed.

"I really am sorry for being so hard on you Teyla, it's just that as team leader I have to watch out for everyone on my team and ensure everyone's safety including yours. You have to understand that."

"Yes of course." Teyla nodded in agreement. "And as I have already promised, I will not go against your wishes. And reluctantly, I will not be going on any more missions till after the baby comes."

"Thank you Teyla. Sheppard agreed.

"Though I would like you to know that should you actually need my assistance on any mission I would be more than capable of performing my duties without slowing anyone down or being a hinderance." Teyla added. "That is only if you need me and feel that it would be ok. I would not want to place any unnecessary worry or burdon upon you or anyone else on the team during a mission."

"Teyla!" Sheppard started to give that disapproving tone again.

"No, no, it's alright John. I'm not asking to be put back on active field duty. I am just letting you to know that I _would _be fully capable of helping out the team if you needed it. Of course I also know that Colonel Carter will have plenty for me to do here. And...I'll be ok with that as well." Sheppard could hear a bit of hesitation and disappointment in her voice as she spoke to him.

"Alright. I will keep that in mind." Sheppard agreed reluctantly. "_If_ there is a time where I feel I can use you, and think that it would be safe enough then maybe. Though just make myself perfectly clear, I can't make you any promises."

"I completely understand." Teyla nodded. "Look John...Teyla paused while trying to decide how to say what it was that she wanted to say.

"What is it Teyla?" Sheppard caught the hesitation in her voice.

"Ever since I informed you of my pregnancy...I...we...I...I can see that our friendship has changed." Teyla wanted to be careful in choosing her words so as not to cause any more of a rift between them.

"Uh, ok...?" Sheppard was getting a sick feeling in his stomach for where this was going, but realized that it was going to come up sooner or later.

"Now just hear me out for a minute John." Teyla was trying to reassure him that she wasn't angry with him.

"Alright." Sheppard hesitated not too sure if he was comfortable with where this was going, knowing that much of why their friendship had changed was because of him.

"I can see that we are not the friends like we were before I informed you of my pregnancy. And I can understand that. I can also understand if you would not want us to go back to being the friends that we were. I also know that I am very much to blame for not being completely honest with you and up front about my pregnancy. And I also know that I have been less than co-operative with you in regards to you not wanting me to go on missions and off world."

"I guess you could say that." Sheppard agreed though not saying much getting the notion that Teyla had more to say.

"It was just after Dr. Keller and I came back from visiting my people and we discovered that they were all gone, that I found out that I was pregnant. Finding out that I may be carrying the last of my people inside of me...has been overwhelming. I had felt and still do feel a heavy burden to find out what happened to my people. It has not been easy for me John. And knowing how you would react to my pregnancy, made it all that much more difficult for me to tell you. Teyla was slow with her words so as to be careful not to sound accusing or place any unwarranted blame on Sheppard. "So naturally when you took me off active duty I was angry with you for doing so. However I now understand why you had to do so.

"And I admit that I probably overreacted somewhat more than I needed to when you did tell me." Sheppard added.

"And then today when Major Lorn and his team came back from Arogorn saying that they were not able to find you and the rest of the team, I couldn't bear the thought of losing my second family. I knew those mountains quite well from my days of trading. So I convinced Major Lorn to let me show him where they would be holding you captive. I hope that you can understand." Teyla paused for a moment to try to gauge how Sheppard was feeling.

"As much as I wasn't happy about what you did, I must admit I do understand. And as I said, I do thank you for what you did back there."

"And I know that what I did was not fair to you. I had agreed that I wouldn't go off world and obviously that did not happen." Teyla added. "I hope that you can at least be willing to forgive me and trust me that I won't do it again."

"I do forgive you Teyla." Sheppard nodded. "And I never meant for any of this to affect our friendship."

"Nor had I." Teyla agreed.

Maybe we can work on that friendship again." Sheppard offered

"I would like that." Teyla gently massaged her abdomen again giving a bit of a sigh.

"Are you sure you're ok Teyla." Sheppard looked to Teyla with concern. He placed one hand upon Teyla's shoulder trying to gauge if she was really ok or if she would just tell him that she was and actually wasn't.

Teyla nodded in agreement. "I am ok. I have just been feeling a little tired these past few minutes is all. It is nothing to be concerned about. However I think I really should be heading back to my quarters to get some rest."

"Why didn't you say something sooner? I could have walked you back already." Sheppard offered.

"It is alright John. I realized that it was more important that we have this discussion. You had things that you wanted to tell me, and I also had things I wanted to tell you also. We have been avoiding each other for a while."

"You're right on that." Sheppard agreed. "And I wasn't exactly helping the matter either."

"As much as I was reluctant to have this discussion, I realized that it was important that we did." Teyla looked to Sheppard

"Yeh. I know. I have not really been fair to you either have I?" Sheppard admitted.

"Nor have I to you." Teyla added.

"I had been reacting and barking orders to you without taking the time to include you in the process. So I can understand why you wouldn't want to talk to me."

"Yes."

Sheppard continued. "I may have let my own feelings cloud my judgment a little more than I should have. When I found out that you had kept your condition from me as long as you did I was not very happy about it. I was rather annoyed actually. Knowing that we had gone off world countless times and I could have placed you in harm's way."

"And understandably so. As I said, I knew that much of this was also my fault in that it was I who was not completely honest with you. And that I did not tell you of my pregnancy till much later than I should have. I was just not sure how you would take the situation. I now see how my actions had affected our friendship. I truly value our friendship, and now felt that it was important for me to know how you are feeling about me, and about my condition."

"As I already said, you are a very valuable member of my team. You may not be in action, going off world right now, but that does not make you any less important." Sheppard looked right into her eyes to give her that reassuring look.

"Of course." Teyla reached over and gave Sheppard a long hug.

"Let me walk you back to your quarters." Sheppard offered.

**Chapter 5**

A Month and a Half Later

"Morning Teyla!" Colonel Carter offered as she poured a cup of coffee.

"Colonel Carter." Teyla acknowledged.

"How are you today?" Colonel Carter asked while adding cream to her coffee

Teyla turned to Colonel Carter as she was placing some fruit on her tray. "I am well all things considered."

"Can I join you?" Colonel Carter asked

"Yes, of course." Teyla agreed. "Are you just having coffee Colonel?" Teyla noticed that Colonel Carter only had a cup of coffee.

"Yeh, I'm not really hungry. Usually just have coffee and then something at lunchtime." Colonel Carter explained. Colonel Carter and Teyla took a table in the middle of the mess hall.

"Athosians believe that a good breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"We think the same on Earth too." Carter agreed. "I just never really follow that."

"I see." Teyla nodded

"So you must not have too long now before the baby comes?" Carter noted, changing the subject.

"No. Not too long. I have about a month or so. However it is beginning to feel like an eternity. Teyla observed with a bit of a smile. "The baby is starting to get quite heavy and awkward. But I have no reason to complain as I am fine other than that." She gently caressed her bulging abdomen.

"I can imagine it would be." Colonel Carter agreed as she took a long sip from her mug of coffee. "Ugh! That is enough to wake anyone up."

"Yes. The coffee here does sometimes lead...something to be desired." Teyla nodded

"You can say that again." Carter agreed.

"You know. With the baby, Dr. Keller thought that it wise that I do not indulge in much coffee till after the baby is born."

"Makes sense." Carter observed. "We have done studies on earth that indicate that too much caffeine may not be good for unborn babies."

"So Dr. Keller also tells me." Teyla mentioned

"Well if you need to take it easier, then I am ok with that. Take whatever time you need Teyla." Carter offered.

"Thank you Colonel Carter."

"Oh by the way, Colonel Sheppard, Rodney, Ronon and Major Loren were heading out early this morning to rondevau with the Deadalus. They're picking up some medical supplies that the Deadalus brought back from Stargate Command so it may be a little quieter around here."

"I seemed to recall John mentioning that he would be having an early morning today." Teyla replied while pealing an orange. "Though I don't see why the Deadalus would not have just come here to Atlantis." Teyla observed.

"They had to get back to earth to help SG1 with their battle against the Ori" Carter explained

"The Or-i?" Teyla questioned trying to pronounce the name.

"Yeh, let's just say that they are a group of bad people in earth's corner of the galaxy."

Colonel Carter took another long sip from her mug of coffee. "I will be running some diagnostics on the power generator this morning. I was seeing some minor fluctuations in the grid. And with Rodney having gone with Colonel Sheppard, Ronon and Major Loren, I should at least take a look and make sure that everything is ok. Would you be up to giving me a hand?"

"Yes. I would be more than happy to Colonel Carter. But I am not very familiar with that sort of thing." Teyla reminded her.

"No need to worry. I'll be doing most of it. I'll show you anything I need help with. Besides, I think it will be nice to have some company while I'm working. And please call me Sam." She offered.

**Chapter 6**

"I've got the Deadalus on screen. Major Loren announced.

"I'm gonna take her in nice and easy." Sheppard eased in slowly on the controls. "Deadalus this is Sheppard, you got a copy?"

"Sheppard this is the Deadalus. We hear you loud and clear. What's your status?" Colonel Caldwells voice could be heard over the speaker.

"Permission to dock." Sheppard asked

"Permission granted. Bring her around and we'll have the bay doors open for you. Colonel Caldwell out."

Colonel Caldwell met them at the jumper docking bay. "We have all the medical supplies in the storage error over there" He pointed to a few crates stacked in the corner of the jumper bay.

"Great. We'll get loaded up. I'm sure Dr. Keller will appreciate all this stuff. She's been complaining about being out of certain things. So this should keep her happy for a while anyway." Sheppard pointed out.

Colonel Caldwell turned to Sheppard. "You got a minute or two?"

"Yeh sure, what is it?"

"We found a stranded Wraithe Cruiser on our way over here. It looks to have taken some combat damage. And I think it would be worth checking out and taking back to Atlantis." Caldwell informed him.

"Any life signs on board?" Sheppard questioned

"We weren't able to detect any. We scanned the ship and surrounding area and didn't detect anything. The ship appears to have suffered significant combat damage. I think that it would be something worth studying and having a good look at back on Atlantis. Never know, we may be able to procure some technology off of it. I'm sure Rodney can get her operational enough to get it back to Atlantis can't you? Caldwell looked over to McKay.

"I'd have to assess the damage, see if there is any power. I mean that much damage may not be repairable…"

Both Colonel's Caldwell and Colonel Sheppard gave McKay a glaring look.

But it shouldn't be a problem." Rodney quickly recanted.

"Well then, we'll go over and check it out. If we see that it is deserted then we'll see what we can do to bring it back to Atlantis. Sheppard informed Rodney.

"Though there is one slight problem to this equation. I may be able to fix the ship, and get it halfway operational, but we're still gonna need someone to fly the thing back to Atlantis."

"That shouldn't be too difficult." Sheppard commented.

"Ahhh, not so fast. You have to remember that it can only be controlled by someone with Wraithe DNA. And last I checked we don't exactly have many people who have that qualification running around in our gene pool." Rodney pointed out the obvious.

"Alright. After we check out the ship, we head back to Atlantis and then figure it out from there. See if we can't come up with a way to bring the ship back. " Sheppard suggested.

"We have to get out of here ourselves. SG's 1, 7, 8 and 13 are taking a beating from the forces of the Ori. As fast as we try to kill them or take down one of their ships they have two more to replace their one. Caldwell informed Colonel Sheppard.

**Chapter 7**

"Can you pass me that control crystal over there Teyla? Colonel Carter asked trying to point to a small crystal that looked like a flat piece of clear plastic laying on top of the control panel. Colonel Carter was laying down partly on her back so she could see the under part of the control panel

"This one?" Teyla asked, handing Colonel Carter the crystal.

"Thanks. That's the one." Carter confirmed. "It shouldn't take us too long now to finish the diagnostics."

Colonel Carter and Teyla had been running diagnostics and tweaking the power generator for the better part of an hour. Carter doing most of the work and giving Teyla instructions on what she needed Teyla's help with.

"I have the last crystal here for this one. Would you like it now?" Teyla asked.

"Sure. You can pass it over to me." Colonel Carter fit the crystal in the last slot after Teyla handed it to her. "Ok. Now run it again like I showed you a few minutes ago. We'll make sure that nothing abnormal shows up. And then we should be able to get the last panel done."

Sheppard walked into the room just as Colonel Carter was getting up from under the control panel. "Colonel!" Colonel Carter acknowledged.

"Yeh, we just got back a few minutes ago."

"How did it go with the Deadalus?" Colonel Carter questioned Sheppard as she was replacing the cover on the control panel.

"They're deadheaded back to earth to try and deal with the Ori. Apparently things aren't going too well over there for SG1 and the gang. So the Deadalus stuck around just long enough for us to get the supplies. And now we're back and about to find a way to drag back a Wraithe Cruiser."

"You're what?" Colonel Carter asked in surprise.

"Yeh. Colonel Caldwell found us what appears to be an abandoned damaged Wraithe Cruiser." Colonel Sheppard explained as he leaned against the entrance of the room.

"And?" Colonel Carter questioned.

"Well Rodney seems to think that he may be able to repair it enough to get it back here to Atlantis. Give ourselves a new ship to work with. Well not literally new. But new to us and...I figured we might be able to learn a few things from it, salvage some technology, you know, that sort of thing. It would be something to keep Rodney busy for a while anyway. Only problem is, getting it back here. Which." Colonel Sheppard turned to Teyla. "I was hoping I would be able to use your help Teyla."

"Of course." Teyla offered sounding caught off guard. "What would you like me to do?"

"We'd like you to come with us. If Rodney is right and he can get the ship operational, then we could use your help to fly it back, since technically you are the only one here on Atlantis that we know of with the ability to be able to fly it." Sheppard placed his hand on Teyla's shoulder. "Now I want you to know that it is completely up to you if you're up to it. That is...if Colonel Carter doesn't have any problems with you going."

"I would be happy to do so." Teyla nodded. "However Colonel Carter and I have been busy with some work here." She turned and looked to Colonel Carter. Carter could sense some mild disappointment in Teyla's voice.

"You can go with them Teyla. I should be able to finish up what's left. There's not too much more that needs to be done here anyway." Colonel Carter agreed with a smile. Even though Teyla never complained or ever said much to her about it, Colonel Carter could tell that Teyla was feeling cooped up and stifled over the past while with Colonel Sheppard having taken her off active field duty a several months back.

"Are you sure Colonel Carter? There is still more to finish here is there not?" Teyla observed.

"That's alright. I can handle everything here." Carter insisted. "Besides, we never know what kind of technology we can get off of that ship that could be useful."

"And you are ok with me coming with you?" Teyla pointed out to Sheppard to remind him of their previous discussions. Teyla was getting to now look very pregnant.

"I know what I've said to you Teyla. And I also remember that I did promise to you a while back that if I thought that I could use your help and felt that it were safe then I would do so. Now you don't have to if you don't want to. I'm leaving it completely up to you. And I don't want you to feel as though you have to do this."

Teyla nodded in agreement. "When do we go?"

"We'll get geared up and meet at the jumper bay in 15 minutes." Sheppard informed Teyla as they were both about to leave.

Colonel Carter placed her hand on Colonel Sheppards shoulder to indicate for him to stay back a moment longer after Teyla headed off to get geared up.

"You go on ahead Teyla. I'll catch up in a minute." Sheppard added. "Colonel?" Sheppard turned to Colonel Carter as Teyla left the room.

"I just want to make sure that you are ok with this John? You did take her off active duty." Colonel Carter reminded him after Teyla was out of ear shot.

"I know. But as you said, the technology we can get from this ship could prove very useful. Besides it would give us another ship to work with. Anyway, you don't have to worry. We're just picking up the ship to bring back here. I wouldn't be asking her to come if I thought that anything would happen. You know that."

"As long as you are sure about this." Carter insisted.

"Look. I took Teyla off active duty because I didn't want her going on any missions that may be dangerous. Now she's told me more than once that she would be fully capable of performing her duties just like everyone else. I figure I should at least give her an opportunity to do so. I also told her a while ago that if there was any time where I could use her or needed her help on a mission that I was comfortable with having her on, then I would. And this just happens to be one of those missions. Besides I know that she hasn't been saying anything about it since her and I had a long talk a while ago back, but I know that she's not been too happy about not being able to do any off world stuff."

"Alright then. You have a go." Colonel Carter agreed.

**Chapter 8**

"Colonel Caldwell wasn't kidding when he said that there were no life signs and the place was vacant. Anyone on here appears to have been dead for at least several hours." Colonel Sheppard observed.

Rodney kept his scanner close checking to make sure that Sheppard's and everyone's observations were correct in that there was no one alive on the ship. "Control room should be just over there." Rodney pointed out with Sheppard leaning over Rodney's shoulder to see where Rodney was pointing to on a screen that Rodney was looking at on one wall.

"Alright everyone let's get moving." Sheppard prodded. "Rodney. I'll get you to start working on getting main power back to full capacity. The sooner we get main power up, the sooner we can get out of here and back to Atlantis"

Rodney went straight to work on getting main power back up and running when he let out a loud groan. "Ahh guys! We have a slight problem. Well actually it might be more than just a slight problem."

"What is it?" Sheppard replied not sounding too enthusiastic.

"This ship has been sending out a subspace distress signal."

"And that means what Rodney?" Sheppard whined knowing full well what it probably meant.

"Lets just say that it is sending out a signal to any other Wraithe ship with in range of the transmitter."

"That's just great. Sending out a call to all their friends in the neighborhood" Sheppard was now being sarcastic. "Can you turn that thing off?"

"Yeh, I've almost got it. Only there is one more big big problem. I've detected one Wraithe Cruiser headed in our direction.

"You have got to be kidding me." Sheppard was really sounding annoyed now. "How long do you think till we have the engines back on line?"

"Well, I've been trying to turn off the transmitter, which I have now just done." Rodney answered.

"How long do you think it will take Rodney?"

"I am only one person and can only work so fast. I dunno. Ten, fifteen minutes maybe."

"How long till the Cruiser gets here?" Sheppard questioned"

"Uhhh..."

"Gimme that." Sheppard grabbed the computer pad from Rodney so he could get a good look at the situation. "Just peachy. This is beginning to look like it was a bad idea."

"Anything we can do to help?" Ronon cut in.

"No. Unfortunately I am probably the only one who can get this finished." Rodney replied as he continued working. "I'll let you know if I need anything. Then it is just a matter of getting the other systems up and running." Rodney indicated.

"Or we can just head back to the jumper and get the hell outta here before our _friends _get here." Sheppard suggested

"I'm sure we can get enough power and systems back online to get this ship out of here." Rodney tried to reason. "We didn't come all this way for nothing."

"Alright then, Ronon and I will work on getting the rest of systems operational."

"I can also be of assistance as well." Teyla added.

Colonel Sheppard looked over to Teyla. "Rodney, Ronon and I should be able to take care of everything. We'll let you know when we can use your help. You just sit tight for now." Sheppard reassured Teyla after seeing that she gave him a stern look.

"What was that?" Rodney screamed.

"We're taking fire." Sheppard announced. "Have we got shields yet?"

"Just about." Rodney replied just as he was inserting a crystal back into one of the slots on a panel.

"Come on Rodney! We haven't got all day."

"I'm working as fast as I can. Do you know how hard it is to-"

"Well just get them online already. At this rate there is not going to be much left of this ship." Sheppard cutting in.

"Got it!" Rodney announced.

"Raising Shields!" Sheppard working the controls to get the shields up. "Teyla, we're gonna need you here to fly us out of here as soon as Rodney has the hyper drive back online. Sheppard turned to Rodney with _that_look.

"Of course." Teyla came over to the ships main navigation system

"Give me a couple of minutes at least. As much as you might like to think, I can't just wave a magic wand and have everything fixed."

"Alright just do what you gotta do. "We're not going to have a lot of time if they keep going at our shields the way they are." Sheppard was starting to get annoyed that they had encountered a Wraithe ship

"We're gonna need you to take the controls Teyla!" Sheppard announced. "And return fire on those Bastards."

Teyla took the controls and returned fire on the enemy Wraithe ship. Continuing to do so while Rodney worked on getting the Hyper drive back online.

"Come on Rodney! Teyla can't keep this up for much longer." Sheppard barked after a few minutes had passed.

"I'm ok John." Teyla defended, trying to reassure Colonel Sheppard that she was fine.

"No you're not. Let's just head back to the Jumper. We can cloak the Jumper and get out of here." Sheppard tried to reason.

"I will be fine." Teyla kept trying to reassure Sheppard. "Please, just give Rodney a few more minutes" Teyla was really wanting to make sure that he knew that she was fine, as she didn't want them to abort the mission as a result of her.

"Alright. Five more minutes tops. And if he doesn't have Hyper drive back online, then we head back for the Jumper." Sheppard gave an ultimatum.

"I've almost got it. It will just take another minute or so and we should be good to go." Rodney piped up as he was checking some information on his computer.

Ronon and Sheppard watched Rodney intensely as he worked waiting for the signal that he had managed to get the hyper drive up and running. Teyla continued firing on the enemy Wraithe ship.

"I don't think the shields are going to hold out much longer." Teyla observed. "We're going to need to get out of here soon."

"Rodney?" Sheppard prodded giving him a glaring look.

"I think I've got it now. Teyla! You can power up the hyper drive and get us out of here."

Teyla paused for a moment to catch her breath.

"You ok Teyla?" Sheppard asked, knowing that she probably wouldn't give an honest answer. Suddenly feeling as though it was a bad idea to bring her on the mission.

"I will be fine in just a moment. Just give me a minute." Teyla gathered herself together and then proceeded to power up the hyper drive. And within a few seconds of the hyperspace window opening they were out of range of the enemy ship. Teyla descreetly let out a quiet sigh to catch her breath, not wanting Colonel Shepperd or the others to know that the attack had left her winded.

"Alright. I guess we can now head back to Atlantis." Sheppard gave a sigh of relief.

"There was considerable damage to the shields, however main systems are still in tact. Just barely but at least still somewhat in tact. As long as we don't encounter anything else then we should be ok for the moment. I'll get to work on getting shields back online again." Rodney explained.

"You alright there Teyla?" Sheppard questioned as he noticed her wiping her brow.

"Yes. I am fine." Teyla looked over to Colonel Sheppard.

Sheppard gave her a glaring look as though he did not believe her.

"Really John. I am fine.

"Why do I get the feeling I shouldn't believe you?" Sheppard motioned her away from the others out of earshot.

Teyla caressed her abdomen as she felt the baby kicking. She was wishing that Colonel Sheppard would just leave her be till they got back to Atlantis. Sheppard could see that she had become quiet.

"It's alright Teyla. I'm just concerned that's all." Sheppard placed a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. "In fact I would like it if you were to go see Dr. Keller when we get back."

"John really it isn't necessary."

"It would make me feel better if you did. And besides if you're worried about what I'll think, don't be. You have done here more than I could have asked on this mission."

"I really should get back to the controls." Teyla said. "The ship is not going to fly itself back to Atlantis."

They all returned to Atlantis in no time. The ship suffered some heavy damage, but Rodney figured with hull regeneration and his help, they should have it good enough for studying. Each of them parted ways after they got back to the control room and checked in with Colonel Carter. Sheppard noticed that Teyla seemed distant and lost in thought. He came over to her as she was leaning against the railing looking out over the ocean.

"Are you not going to come join the rest of us in the mess hall? Sheppard leaned his back against the railing.

"I just need some time to think." Teyla explained. She hoped that he wouldn't ask anything more, as she did not feel like talking right now.

"You alright Teyla? Sheppard probed. He turned towards Teyla. Sheppard had noticed that she had become distant and quiet coming back from the mission.

"It's nothing John. I…..I…..never mind. Really, it's nothing."

"Teyla?" Sheppard gave that questioning voice.

Teyla continued to look out over the ocean not saying anything.

Sheppard was suddenly concerned for his close friend. "If it's about the mission earlier."

Teyla turned to Sheppard unsure if she wanted to say what she was feeling. Decided not to say anything.

"I'm only concerned as you've hardly said a word the entire way back here." Sheppard observed.

"I know. Look John. You have been right in saying that I should not be going off world or on missions." Teyla finally opening up to Sheppard.

Sheppard was surprised with what she said. "What do you mean?"

"I realized out there that I could have placed all of you in danger. I was the one who was able to fly that ship. And if something were to have happened and I went into labor or something, I would have been putting all of you at risk of something happening."

"On any mission, anything can happen to any one of us. Not just you. You did great out there Teyla. I assessed the risks and asked you to come. And I was confident that nothing was going to happen. We were just picking up the ship. Unfortunately we went under attack. But you helped us get through it safely." Sheppard was trying put Teyla's mind at ease.

**Chapter 9**

"Ronon!" Teyla greeted. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"Got into another sparring accident and came to get patched up. Dr. Keller told me you were here." Ronan had come to the infirmary to get patched up from another sparring accident with one of the other personnel. Dr. Keller had mentioned to him that Teyla was in having her baby.

"Yes, I've gone into labor and I am going to be having the baby soon." Teyla explained.

"Congratulations!"

"Yes finally! It's about time. It was beginning to feel like the baby would never come. And thank you Ronon. You know, you should find another hobby." Teyla pointed to the bandage wrapped around Ronon's arm.

"I know, Dr. Keller keeps telling me the same thing."

"Maybe you should listen to her for a change." Teyla adjusted herself as a contraction passed through her.

"Teyla?" Ronon questioned with concern in his voice when he noticed her facial expression

"It's just another contraction. It will pass momentarily. They are coming about every fifteen minutes or so. And they are not very pleasant." Teyla explained. "Though it will be all worth it once the baby comes"

"Yeh I know." Ronon replied. Suddenly having a downcast look.

"You do?" Teyla questioned. "What is it. Are you ok Ronan?" Teyla noticing his expression.

"It's nothing. Do you want me to get you anything or anyone? I could get Sheppard to stop by." Ronon quickly changing the subject. He knew that Teyla and Sheppard had become close friends.

"I have already asked Dr. Keller to see if he will stop by later when he is not busy. Are you sure you're ok Ronon?"

"Ah. yeh. I'm fine Don't worry about it. Hey listen. I should probably be going. I told McKay that I'd help him haul supplies to the jumpers. I just thought that I'd see how you were doing."

"You sure you can't stay? I would love the company for a little while. That's if you don't mind." Teyla sensed that something was bothering Ronon and was hoping that by having him around for a while, would maybe be able to get him to open up to her. They had become good friends since coming to Atlantis. However he still kept much of his past to himself.

"Ok. Maybe for a little bit. So you must be getting excited about having the baby." Ronon observed

"Yes. I have been waiting for this day for some time. As I said, I was beginning to wonder if the baby was ever going to come. I have been quite uncomfortable for a little while now."

"I can only imagine." Ronon offered."You know, you're going to make a great mother."

"If only I had Canon here with me." Teyla sighed.

"I'm sorry Teyla. That we couldn't save him. We got there too late."

"I know. It was not anyone's fault except Michael's for capturing him and my people. And now my son will be without his father."

"I understand what you mean. The Wraithe completely annihilated my people too." Ronon had that look again."

"What is it Ronon?"

"I remember the day the Wraithe came. I tried to convince Kaylee to leave." Ronon started to explain

"She was...your girlfriend...back home?" Teyla asked.

"We were engaged to be married. I wanted her to leave, but she chose to stay back and help the others."

"It was not your fault. You cannot take responsibility for it. If anyone is to blame, then it would be the Wraithe. They are the ones who did this to yours and my people." Teyla tried to reason.

"We had been together for two years. I had proposed about seven months before. Everything seemed perfect till the Wraithe showed up."

"I am so sorry Ronon. I know exactly how you feel. When the Wraithe came to my planet, we too would have been completely annihilated were it not for Sheppard and his team bringing my people to Atlantis. And then his team rescuing me and along with a few others of my people."

"I took her out to dinner one night, and she was unusually quiet. I had thought that maybe something was wrong. That maybe I had done something. That was when she told me that she was pregnant. She said that she didn't know how to tell me because she thought that I would be mad or something. We had not really talked you know, about having kids. And I was working too much."

"And were you?" Teyla questioned sounding a little bit surprised. She had never heard Ronan speak of anyone close to him that she could remember.

"What? You mean upset with her?. At first I was like I didn't know what to say. But no. I wasn't mad. The thing is, whenever I was with her I couldn't be mad at her. I loved her too much. She was about two months when she told me."

Teyla could see the sparkle in his eyes as he was talking about her. "I had no idea Ronon."

"Yeh, I never really said much about it to anyone. I just figured that it would be easier to forget if I just didn't talk about it."

"She seems like she was very special to you." Teyla observed.

"Yeh she was. After a while I was even looking forward to her having the baby." Ronon added. "Then the Wraithe took all that away. She was about four months at the time of the siege."

Teyla reached out her hands to comfort him. "It must be very hard for you seeing me in my condition. I am about to have a baby and yours was taken from you before he or she was even born." Teyla commented.

"Sometimes I think about it, but it's alright. I'm very happy for you Teyla"

Ronon sat with Teyla for about a half hour more chatting between her contractions. The contractions were getting stronger and closer together.

"I probably should get going. You sure you don't want me to get you anything before I go? Ronon asked.

"No. I'm fine." Teyla reassured him. "It won't be too long now. The contractions are getting much stronger and very close together. I just have to work through it as each one comes on. It shouldn't be too long now."

"I did tell McKay I'd help him resupply the jumpers and that was a while ago." Ronon said just as he saw Sheppard walk into the room.

"Just tell him you were spending time with me. Once you explain the situation, I'm sure he'll understand." Teyla reassured him.

"I'll stop by later again if you want."

"Of course. I would like that."

"Hey! Sheppard!" Ronon acknowledged.

"Hey! Don't tell me. Let me guess. It was another sparring accident?" Sheppard noticed the bandage on Ronon's arm as he walked in the room.

"Yeh. Something like that."

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that you should find something else to occupy your free time?" Sheppard said

"Ah, yeh but they wouldn't be nearly as fun." Ronon conceded

"He probably wouldn't listen to any of us anyway." Teyla cut in.

"I'll stop by later Teyla." Ronon turned to head out.

"He was just going to help Rodney resupply the jumpers." Teyla offered when Sheppard was about to speak.

"So I guess I shouldn't be asking how you are feeling. Sheppard observed.

"I'm alright all things considered. When the pain comes, it is very great. My water broke several hours ago. And I started having contractions after that. They are only a few minutes apart now." Teyla explained.

"Anything I can do?" Sheppard offered

"No. As I also told Ronon, I just have to deal with each one as they come. It will not be long now." Teyla reassured him. Teyla gave a big sigh as another contraction ripped through her.

Sheppard grabbed a chair and sat beside her bedside. "I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through right now."

"You did not have a mission to go on today?" Teyla questioned.

"No. I was just catching up on reports. You know how it is." Sheppard informed her. "Boring stuff, but it has to be done to keep everyone at the top happy."

"Hopefully I did not take you from your work then." Teyla sounding concerned.

"Ah don't worry about it. I'm sure Colonel Carter will understand. Besides, I needed an excuse to get away from it anyway. You know how much I just love paperwork." Sheppard added with a sarcastic tone.

"Yes I do. And I also know that you will put it off until someone gets after you for it." Teyla ribbed him.

"I know." Sheppard didn't disagree.

Teyla suddenly winced again in great pain.

"Teyla?" Sheppard questioned

"The pain is very great John." Teyla cried as the contraction ripped through her.

"Here. Hold my hand." Sheppard offered.

Teyla gripped Sheppard's hand with full force as the pain continued.

"I did tell Rodney, though he won't be coming by till later tonight. I figured you probably didn't want a lot of company till after the baby is born."

"Thank you John. "You're right. I don't really feel like having a lot of company right now"

"You still want me to stay for a while?" Sheppard asked.

"Of course. I would like that. That is if you don't mind."

"Nah, I don't mind at all."

"Without Canon, it has been hard." Teyla added.

"I can't begin to understand how you must feel Teyla. If only we had gotten there sooner."

"As I also told Ronon, I cannot blame you. It was Michael who is at fault if anyone." Teyla reminded him.

"I know. It's just hard to think that if we'd have just gotten there sooner we may have been able to save him."

"We had no way of even knowing what had happened to them. You cannot blame yourself." Teyla continued.

"Ummmm" Teyla cried in pain again.

"Another one?" Sheppard asked as she gripped his hand again.

Teyla nodded in agreement. "The pain is extremely great."

"Just keep holding my hand. I'm here."

Teyla took a deep breath as the contraction ripped through her. "We have only Michael to blame for what happened to Canon and my people."

"I know. It's just hard knowing that if we had only gotten there sooner that we might have been able to save your people." Sheppard explained

The two of them continued to chat for about ten more minutes between contractions.

"I think the baby may be coming now." Teyla cried as another contraction subsided. "The pain is getting extremely great. "Perhaps we should get Dr. Keller."

"Ok. I'll get her. You just take it easy." Sheppard comforted. Sheppard got up and leaned his head inside the main room of the infirmary and motioned to Dr. Keller to come see Teyla.

"Hi Teyla. Colonel Sheppard said you wished to see me?" Dr. Keller asked as she came by Teyla's bedside with some equipment and her computerized chart.

Teyla nodded. "I think my baby is coming now. The pain is almost unbearable now."

"How far apart are the contractions?" Dr. Keller questioned

"They are now less than a couple of minutes apart now." Teyla informed her.

"Do you feel the urge to push?" Dr. Keller asked as she checked Teyla's and the baby's heartbeat.

Teyla nodded in agreement as she tried to keep herself from crying.

"Well I need you to just hold off for a moment while I get you checked out and make sure that it is ok for you to start pushing." Dr. Keller took a look to see how far dilated she was and marked some things in the chart.

"Is everything ok Dr. Keller?" Teyla sounded worried.

"Everything is going smoothly. You are doing very well Teyla. And on your next contraction when you are ready you can start pushing." Dr. Keller said.

Teyla nodded again in agreement.

"If you want I can stay right here with you Teyla." Sheppard offered

"You don't mind John?"

"No of course not. Whatever you need, I'm here." Sheppard took a seat beside her and gave her his hand for her to hold.

"I don't know that I can do this John." Teyla cried as she finished pushing after another contraction had subsided.

"It's ok. I'm right here." Sheppard comforted her.

"You're doing great Teyla." Dr. Keller encouraged. "It won't be long now."

Sheppard continued to hold Teyla's hand as she pushed as each contraction came on, with Dr. Keller encouraging her through each contraction. "You're almost there Teyla."

"It's a boy!" Dr. Keller announced just as Teyla gave one final long push. Dr. Keller wrapped the baby in a soft flannel blanket and passed him to Teyla for her to hold.

"He's beautiful!" Teyla cried as she cradled him closely to her then looking to Sheppard.

"Yeh he is." Sheppard agreed.

"Thank you John."

"For what?

"For helping me and being here for me. I probably couldn't have done this without your help." Teyla commented

"Hey, you did all the work." Sheppard tried to reason.

Dr. Keller came back to take the baby and do a check up to make sure that he was fine. "I won't be long. Don't worry, I'll bring him back to you in a few minutes." She reassured Teyla.

"Of course." Teyla nodded to Dr. Keller. She turned to Colonel Sheppard. But you were a great friend for helping me John. You did't have to. And that means a lot to me." Teyla gave a bit of a sigh as she thought about him. She had over the past couple of months since their long talk, begun to have feelings for him. Feelings that were more than friendship. However knew that he probably didn't feel the same way.

"You know Teyla..." Colonel Sheppard said cautiously.

"What is it John?"

Colonel Sheppard thought for a moment before deciding if he should really say what he wanted to say. "Ahhh nevermind it's nothing." He had remembered what Rodney had said to him a few weeks back. That he had saw sparks between his good friend and Teyla. And as Colonel Sheppard thought about it, he had to agree with him. Every time he was near her, his heart would skip a beat. And he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked even at almost nine months pregnant. He quickly dismissed those thoughts from his mind. They were close friends, nothing more.

"John?" Teyla could see that Colonel Sheppard was deep in thought. She placed a hand on his shoulder to get him to turn to her and tell her what he was thinking.

"It's nothing. Was just something that Rodney had said to me a few weeks ago."

"And what was it?"

"He thought that we would make a great couple."

"And what did you tell him?" Teyla was now very curious to know what he had said.

"Nothing."

Teyla let out a deep sigh. More than she had intended. She was dissappointed in finding out that he didn't feel the same way. Colonel Sheppard had picked up on her disappointment. His heart began to flutter and skip a beat again. He decided to take the chance. Worst she could say is that she only wants to be friends.

"Teyla?"

"Yes John? Teyla saw Dr. Keller return with her son. She gently cradled him in her arns as he fell asleep.

"Would you go out with me? I would like to take you out for dinner. I know this great little corner of the city..."

"I would love that John!"

Colonel Sheppard took her hands as they both gazed into her newborn son's eyes.


End file.
